


Anyone Else But You

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras knows nothing about how to be a father. He has nine months to learn and a whole lifetime to put that knowledge into practice. His fingers run over Eponine’s skin again, the warm and soft flesh bursting with life underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Else But You

**Author's Note:**

> Because E/E and babies is the reason I live. And because I made Katy mad with E/E baby talk, so I might as well make it all or nothing.

Enjolras’s fingers trace invisible tattoos onto Eponine’s stomach lazily while the sun shines into their room.

“Is my stomach entertaining?” Eponine asks with a laugh.

“Mhm,” Enjolras replies. His blue eyes are preoccupied with studying Eponine’s tan skin. Her stomach is smooth and flat for the time being. It won’t be that way for long, though.

It wasn’t expected, he won’t deny that. They always use protection when they’re together, but this time something must have happened. He considers it a pleasant surprise, because something that comes from the love he has for Eponine can’t be bad.

That doesn’t make it less scary, though.

Enjolras knows nothing about how to be a father. He has nine months to learn and a whole lifetime to put that knowledge into practice. His fingers run over Eponine’s skin again, the warm and soft flesh bursting with life underneath.

Enjolras and Eponine’s son or daughter is there and he wants to meet them. Whether it was planned or not, Enjolras knows their child is not a mistake.

“’Jolras?” Eponine says, her fingers twirling a curl on Enjolras’s hair. “Did you hear me?”

“What?” he says, startled out of his daydream. “Sorry, I didn’t catch you.”

Eponine smiles teasingly before she says “I asked what you were thinking about.”

Enjolras smiles and looks up at Eponine before he says “Nothing, nothing at all.” He presses a kiss to her stomach before he leans up to kiss Eponine on the mouth.

Nine months wasn’t too long in the grand scheme of things, after all.


End file.
